1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and the like, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus and the like capable of, when an unnecessary job is executed because of a misoperation or the like, canceling the job.
2. Description of Related Art
When instructing a printing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as printer) to execute printing from a host apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as PC) connected to the printer through a network or the like, the user performs an operation such as a depression of an execution key corresponding to execution of printing on the printer driver or a mouse click.
However, when such a printing execution operation is performed, in such a case that the response of the printer is low, it frequently occurs that the user erroneously determines that the print job was not transmitted and depresses the execution key again or double-clicks the mouse button.
On the printer side, even though the same print job is successively transmitted again, whether or not the print job is an unnecessary job that is transmitted by mistake cannot be determined. Therefore, the printer determines that the job is a different job from the preceding one and executes the print job. As described above, it frequently occurs that an unnecessary job is executed because of a misoperation or the like, which results in wastes of consumables and energy.
Conventionally, such an unnecessary job can be canceled only by the user himself or herself noticing the misoperation and performing a stop operation such as forcedly stopping the job on the printer side. Therefore, when the user notices the misoperation late, printing is performed before the forced stop operation is performed, so that unnecessary printing cannot be prevented.